Where the Compass Points
by QueenSchnee
Summary: Schneekos drabbles, starting with what if Weiss and Pyrrha had spoken at the dance instead of Jaune and Neptune? (warning for very minor Jaune/Neptune bashing)


So maybe a one shot, maybe the start of a collection of the occasional north pole/shneekos drabble

Either way, pretty much if Jaune and Neptune hadn't had their conversation at the dance and Pyrrha and Weiss had talked instead.

Warning for slight character bashing (very minor but still there)

* * *

Pyrrha sat in one of the hard plastic chairs lined up against the wall, examining her short nails and wishing that she hadn't come in the first place; wishing that she could just get up and leave and try to forget about the night in general.

But no- she'd come her to have fun and she would! Somehow…

She raised her eyes briefly to scan the crowd for a familiar head of blond hair, but once again, no luck. Of course, she sighed and looked down again. No, Jaune was probably out there somewhere- probably dancing with Weiss.

Weiss, who was normally unresponsive to his advances, but who might say yes, just this once. Her heart was heavy at the thought of the two of them as rampant 'what ifs' ran through her mind. Like what if Jaune really had asked Weiss and she really had said yes? And then what if they danced and Weiss realized that Jaune was rather charming despite his lack of coordination. And what if she walked away tonight feeling the same way that Jaune felt about her?

This time Pyrrha actually had to shake her head to rid herself of the negative ideas. It was no use, she told herself, thinking about those sorts of things. If she wanted to mope, then she didn't need to leave her room for that.

She repeated the thought several more times to herself before deciding that the very least to go find Ren and Nora. If nothing else, then she could hang out with them at least.

Finally gathering her resolve, Pyrrha stood up and scanned the crowd again before she noticed something that made her pause. Sitting against the back wall adjacent to hers, almost in the corner, was a familiar white haired girl. Pyrrha, forgetting her plan for the moment, made her way towards the girl before asking, slowly, "Weiss?"

Weiss jumped a little, and when she looked up Pyrrha was surprised to see her expression. Her cheeks and nose were redder than normal, and while she wasn't crying, there was a sort of glassiness about her expression that told Pyrrha that maybe she wasn't the only one out of sorts tonight. "Weiss, are you ok?" Pyrrha rested a hand on her shoulder, light enough that Weiss could have shrugged the hand off if she'd wanted to. She didn't.

Instead she quickly wiped at her eyes and nose before tossing her hair over her shoulder. "What are you talking about? I'm fine. I'm fine." She said with her chin up. Even if she hadn't looked a minute away from tears, Pyrrha wouldn't have believed her for a second.

Pyrrha sat down next to Weiss, watching the way that she quickly dropped her gaze again, almost mirroring the position that Pyrrha had been in earlier that night and Pyrrha felt another stab of pain in her heart. Despite her feelings for Jaune, and Jaune's feelings for Weiss, she held no ill will against the other girl. Weiss was one of her friends, and that meant supporting her whenever she could- even if she didn't know what the probably was exactly.

The two of them sat in silence for a long while, just listening to the music- with Weiss only breaking the silence to occasionally huff at some of the song choices (Yang's apparently). It was after several songs that Weiss finally spoke to her. "You know Pyrrha, you don't have to sit around here with me all night." She said, much of her usual demeanor back. "I didn't spent all of that time planning this dance for people to just sit around after all!" she huffed.

"That's true." Pyrrha said with a nod. "Although that doesn't explain why you're sitting out yourself." She said gently. "What about-", she stopped herself from saying his name. "What about your date? Why aren't you dancing with them?" She watched how Weiss immediately turned away again.

"Well I can't dance with someone that doesn't exist, now can I?" she asked with a bit of a bite to her voice. Pyrrha had known Weiss long enough to not be put off by it.

"Wait- you don't have a date?" Pyrrha asked instead, her manners slipping and the surprise flooding her voice. Weiss' cheeks turned red immediately and she gave Pyrrha a look just a few shades shy of scathing. Pyrrha quickly held up her hands in an apologetic gesture before continuing. "I'm sorry- I just expected," she paused. "well, honestly I was expecting you to come with Jaune."

Weiss let out a rather un-Weiss-like snort. "And why exactly would I come here with him?" she hissed, more annoyed than anything now. Pyrrha, although it was wrong of her, felt some joy at Weiss' words and had to cough a little to cover up her smile.

"I'm sorry- I just knew that he had asked and…" she trailed off. A pause settled between them, and silence reigned until Weiss finally said,

"Well, he did ask me, but I turned him down. And then I asked Neptune- Sun's friend- instead." She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "And he turned me down, and now here I am." She swept her arms outward. "Alone and dateless to the dance that I helped plan." She plopped her head into her hands. "It's embarrassing." She said, although the words were muffled by her hands and the music.

But Pyrrha didn't think that 'embarrassed' covered her reaction from earlier. "But you really like him?" she asked and Weiss shook her head, but didn't bring it up.

"There's no 'really'. I just liked him, thought that he liked me back, and it turns out that I was wrong." She brought her head up and looked Pyrrha in the eye. "Did you know that he also tried to flirt with Yang?" she asked, like it was an accusation. Pyrrha shook her head, although she wasn't sure how necessary it was. "And then according to Yang he tried hitting on the creepy twins from the weird club that she goes to too." She huffed, nostrils flared, then she shook her head. "I know that we're not dating, but, but-" She stopped and buried her head in her hands again.

Pyrrha, after a pause, brought her hand up and rested it on Weiss' hunched back but didn't speak. That- well, that explained some things. Granted, she'd never seen Weiss like this so she wasn't quite sure how to handle it, but she figured that Weiss wouldn't appreciate a bunch of platitudes and 'sorrys'. Instead she offered her silent support. If she were Nora maybe, then she'd be able to jump up and shove some love advice in Weiss' face, but she couldn't even handle her own feelings, much less help others with theirs.

A few minutes later, and Weiss looked up again, looking tired but less sad than before. "Thanks." She said before brushing Pyrrha's hand off of her back. "Anyway, I've kept _you_ from _your_ date for long enough." She said, and Pyrrha felt the need to come clean herself.

"I wouldn't say that." She said with a shrug before looking out at the crowd. "Seeing as I don't exactly have one myself."

Weiss looked up in surprise. "You? Really?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes. I was waiting for a certain someone to ask, but… but he never did." She sighed. "In fact," she said, even quieter, so that Weiss could barely hear her over the blast of the music. "He asked someone else instead." Their eyes met and Weiss' widened for a second before narrowing again.

" _Jaune? Really?_ " she shook her head. "Now _that_ I don't get. He's like, so out of your league that it's scary. Ah, no offense or anything." Weiss said when she saw Pyrrha's slumped posture- and surprisingly enough, she actually sounded like she meant it.

"Yes, well that may be but," Pyrrha sighed herself. "I don't tend to like people in my league very much." She admitted with a sad expression. "Jaune, he's- well, he's nice, and he has a lot of good qualities that you don't see at first glance." She said, and she could practically feel Weiss' skepticism, but Weiss didn't add any snide comments.

Instead Weiss sighed. "Well I guess I'm not one to talk either then right now." She looked out at the dancing crowd, seeing Blake and Sun dancing on one end, and Ruby and Yang doing… some sort of thing that she hesitated to call a dance together. "Although," she said slowly. "You were right. There's not much of a point of me putting this whole thing together if all I'm going to do is sit on the sideline." She stood up and brushed off her dress; her heels making her several inches taller.

Pyrrha wasn't surprised to see Weiss coming back to herself so quickly. That was just the sort of person that Weiss was; strong and confident. What did surprise her, however, was when Weiss extended a hand out towards her. "But, I suppose that since we're both dateless tonight, that we might as well dance together." She said it like a careless remark, but a small and genuine smile had formed on her face.

"Weiss?" Pyrrha asked slowly. "Are you asking me to dance?"

"I'm not asking anyone else, now am I?"

Pyrrha hesitated again as she looked at the outstretched hand again. She really hadn't expected this, and for a few seconds she was going to say decline, but-

But what could a few dances hurt?

She reached out and let Weiss pull her to her feet and lead her to the dance floor; although not near anybody that they knew. The current song had just trailed off, to be replaced by a faster song. As the two danced, Pyrrha found herself surprised at how well Weiss was able to dance to the music since it was definitely something that Yang would have picked.

Her surprise must have shown, because Weiss asked her what her look was for.

"Nothing." She assured her. "I just wouldn't have pegged you as someone who danced to this sort of thing. Maybe something older or more classic, but not this."

Weiss spun in time to the music and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "What can I say?" she grinned. "I am _me_ after all." She grabbed Pyrrha's hand and spun her too, although it was a bit strange due to the height difference, but Pyrrha found herself smiling anyways.

"Of course." Pyrrha laughed, and for the first time for that night she could forget about her heartbreak and Jaune for a while. Instead she just focused on the beat of the music and the girl in front of her; the way that her eyes lit up in excitement or how her hair and dress practically glowed under the lights. And as other friends came and joined them throughout the night, Pyrrha found herself enjoying the dance more and more.


End file.
